


The Silver Tongue/银舌

by evilfox



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom the actor who played supervillian Loki in The Avengers accidentlly travelled to another world where the story from the movie is acctully happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Tongue/银舌

【1】

　　Tom从昏睡中醒来。凉风钻进他的衣领。  
　　  
　　他发现自己倒在一幢大楼门口的台阶上，有只流浪犬在撕扯他的裤脚。  
　　  
　　我不是吃的，你这笨狗。他迷迷糊糊地想着，从地上爬起来。  
　　  
　　四周灯火明亮的高楼笔直地戳向夜空，他仰起脸，一头雾水地环顾这现代文明造就的人工丛林，这景物倒也不算陌生……  
　　  
　　曼哈顿？  
　　  
　　他尝试搜索自己最近的记忆，清晰地记起自己是坐在飞往阿尔伯克基的航班上，热茶喝了一半，有点困。等飞机的时候他又看了一遍剧本，他回味着那些逗趣的段落，盖上眼罩准备睡一会……这莫不是被人盗梦了吧？  
　　  
　　他摸出手机，没有信号。曼哈顿的中心会没有信号？这是不可能的。他更加疑心自己已经以某种方式脱离了现实世界。  
　　  
　　他试着把手机举高，又放低，向左，向右，但荧幕上角始终没有多出一格信号。他点开通讯录，里面竟然空空如也。  
　　  
　　在他满腹狐疑东张西望的时候，尖锐汽车笛声猛地刺痛他的耳膜，他还没来得及反应，那车头已经要迎面撞上来，刺眼的车灯把他的视野晃成一片白色。  
　　  
　　完了。  
　　  
　　他清楚自己正在遭遇生命威胁，可是在这个瞬间，他并没有感到恐惧。就像你在梦里不担心自己死去，知道这样死亡的全部后果只是在另一个世界醒来，一个你更加熟悉的世界。  
　　有人冲过来扑住他，护着他一齐滚到路旁。  
　　  
　　他听到司机愤怒的斥责，其他车辆因通行受阻而鸣笛，可那些声音似乎都很遥远，当他看到出手施救的人有一双干净透亮的蓝眼睛。  
　　  
　　那男人把惊魂未定的Tom扶起来，“别在路中间发呆，年轻人（son）。”  
　　  
　　“Chris Evans！”他惊叫出来。  
　　  
　　金发的美男子皱了下眉，像是听不懂他在说什么，自顾自地捡回自己的提包，把散落出来的东西（毛巾，水瓶，拳击手套）一一收回。那人穿着棕色的皮衣、格纹衬衫和卡其色长裤。他拎上提包，站起身继续走他的路。  
　　  
　　“嘿！嘿！Evans！等等我！”Tom爬起来大步追上去。以他的身高腿长跟上这个健壮男人的脚步并不费力。  
　　  
　　“我不是什么Evans。你认错人了吧。”那人没有停下脚步。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？你不认得我了？”Tom也没有停止追赶，“我是Tom Hiddleston，我们就要一起拍戏了，你知道……”  
　　  
　　“我不知道Evans是谁，”那人打断他，“现在我不奇怪你站在马路中间了，你需要帮助。”  
　　  
　　“你到底怎么回事？！”Tom着急地拉住他的手臂。  
　　  
　　金发男人到底停下了，“我建议你打个车去医院。”  
　　  
　　“如果你不是Evans，你是谁？”  
　　  
　　那人愣了一下，像是考虑要不要把这视为疑问来回答，“我的名字是Steven Rogers。”  
　　  
　　Steve Rogers……  
　　  
　　“美国队长？！”他毫无形象地大叫出来。  
　　  
　　金发男人的脸色却暗淡下来。  
　　  
　　“我过去是。”他说，“别告诉我你是个记者，我没有什么想说的。”  
　　  
　　“我们已经在片场了吗？这是在拍摄吗？”Tom向四周看看，没有摄制设备的影子，怎么看这都是十成十的纽约街景，“发生了什么？我记得我是在飞机上……我是不是坠机失忆了？我现在什么都不明白……”  
　　  
　　他跟着那男人转过路口，曼哈顿不熄的夜景展开在眼前。  
　　  
　　“这不可能……”  
　　  
　　他揉了揉眼睛，确实没看错。  
　　  
　　在这里，纽约的中心，兀立着原本不属于真实世界的建筑。  
　　  
　　史塔克大厦。  
　　

【2】

　　Tom不得不接受他眼下的状况：这不是人工搭建的布景，或者数码科技构造的图画。这是另一个宇宙。  
　　  
　　“我是从英国来旅游的，我被抢劫了，什么都没了。”他开始信口胡编。  
　　  
　　“那你应该去警察局报案。需要我送你过去吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，我需要先找个地方住一晚上。”  
　　  
　　他用“乞求帮助的无辜平民”式眼神盯着美国队长。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“拜托了。”  
　　  
　　Steve叹了口气，“好吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　Tom跟着这个异次元的超级英雄回到公寓。簇新的家具、样板房一样的装饰都表明：这里的主人刚搬进来没多久。  
　　  
　　茶几上放着速写本。他迅速翻了翻，大多是纽约的建筑、风景，在最后几页有些人像：美丽波浪卷发的女军官；留着小胡子的英俊男人；一些士兵。  
　　  
　　Steve从卧室里拿了一张毯子出来，放在沙发上。  
　　  
　　“我明天要出门，你得自己去警局，或者使馆。”  
　　  
　　“你要去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　Tom装作无意地问，试图多套点话，以确定自己的位置离剧情展开还有多远。  
　　  
　　“抱歉我不能透露。”  
　　  
　　神盾。必然是了。  
　　  
　　“做个好梦，Rogers先生。”Tom赶在Steve走向卧室前对他说。他已经意识Steve并不那么享受别人称他“队长”，也许是因为关于战争的一切。  
　　  
　　“你也是，Hiddleston先生。”  
　　  
　　他窝在沙发里，盖上毯子装睡。过了大约一两个钟头，当他估计美国队长已经在熟睡中，这才翻身起来，开始轻手轻脚地搜索公寓的每个角落。  
　　  
　　他希望这里能有些有用的东西，比如来自神盾的资料夹，或者别的什么能把他联系到宇宙魔方事件上的东西。作为一个“不存在”的人，警察局和使领馆对于他恐怕没多大帮助。他得想办法混进神盾，也许这个时空错位发生的根源就在那里。  
　　  
　　他尽力不发出一丁点声响。Steve有过人的力量和同样出色的感官，即使睡着，也必定比常人更警觉，Tom不想吵醒他然后被当成窃贼扭送警方。  
　　  
　　当他小心谨慎地拉开写字台下面的抽屉时，公寓的前门“轰”的一声炸开了。  
　　  
　　“Rogers上尉，你在吗！”一个黑发的女人高声喊着。一队SWAT派头的持枪人员跟在她身后。  
　　  
　　Tom拍上抽屉奔回客厅，看到穿着t恤衫和短裤的Steve也刚从卧室出来。他本能地躲到Steve身后寻求保护，有个超级英雄在场总不能浪费了。  
　　  
　　“上尉，离开那个人，他很危险！”女探员警告说……她看起来真眼熟。  
　　  
　　“他只是个游客，”Steve显然对有人破门而入这件事不怎么高兴，“他遇到点麻烦，我暂时……”  
　　  
　　另一个西装打扮的男人从被炸毁的门口走进来。Tom不知道他该不该为见到熟人而欢呼。  
　　  
　　Clark Gregg……不，应该是Phil Coulson从身上摸出一部机器，看上去像个只有显示屏的手机，从中播放出机械的提示语：  
　　  
　　“面部识别完成100%……确认完毕。”  
　　  
　　“那是什么？”Tom问。  
　　  
　　“不许动！”Coulson和另两个探员动作标准地举枪瞄准。  
　　  
　　Tom条件反射地高举双手，“你们肯定误会了什……”  
　　  
　　“缴出武器！”  
　　  
　　“我没有武器！”  
　　  
　　容貌和Cobie Smulders一模一样的女探员把他双手反拧到背后戴上手铐。额头宽阔的男探员则把他周身上下搜了一遍，并无所获。  
　　  
　　“能解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”Steve发问。  
　　  
　　“他就是我们的疑犯。”他的声音有点发抖（尽管面部表情非常镇定自如），“很抱歉以这样的方式和你见面，Cap。我是Phil Coulson探员。”  
　　  
　　“你好。”显然还搞不清状况的队长握住Coulson伸出的手。  
　　  
　　Coulson扫了一眼队长的格纹短裤，“恐怕需要你提前报到了。我带来了你的制服。”探员眼里闪过一星“再也不洗手了”的狂喜。  
　　  
　　他肯定以为没人注意到。Tom想。

 

【3】

　　“英国人。”  
　　  
　　Robert Downey Jr，或者，在这个世界，Tony Stark（Downey太像Stark了，他们简直就像是同一个人）穿着钢铁战衣、全副武装地打量着一脸无辜的Tom。Cap（已经穿上了他的新制服，也许是在Phil的强烈要求下）则在另一个方向警惕地盯着他。如果Tom没猜错的话，他们乘坐的飞机正在前往神盾总部。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢英国人。他们说‘别相信英国人和律师’，不过我父亲总是说：幸好还有英国人，否则谁也扛不住法国人拖后腿。”  
　　  
　　他抬起手臂，臂甲张开了一小片，探出个镜头，好像在对俘虏进行全身扫描。  
　　  
　　“他只是个人类。”Stark得出结论，“你们瞎吹他是什么北欧天神……会不会有点扯了？”  
　　  
　　“他是Thor的兄弟。”Coulson解释，“他一个人洗劫了神盾的秘密基地，绑架了Selvig博士。”  
　　  
　　“还有Barton探员。”坐在副驾驶座的Natasha补充。“这像一般恐怖分子能做得来的？”  
　　  
　　Tom不大喜欢“恐怖分子”这个词，那让人联想到躲在山洞里几个星期不梳洗的土匪风格。如果一定要被怀疑，他认为，以自己的斯文外貌，更像个00科间谍什么的。  
　　  
　　“我可以交代我知道的一切，即使你们不相信我。”Tom说。  
　　  
　　留着漂亮小胡子的黑发男人表现出极大兴趣，“试试吧，最近这一年里我先是被告知神是披着窗帘的布拉德·皮特，接着发现人能冰冻七十年再醒过来，说真的我不介意更多挑战。”  
　　  
　　似乎这个世界也有一个布拉德·皮特（那么肯定也有安吉丽娜，肯定）。  
　　  
　　“我不是这个世界的人。”Tom用他最严肃认真的表情说。  
　　  
　　Tony和Steve相视一眼，“我们知道。”  
　　  
　　Tom绝望地扶住额头，“听着，朋友们，你们完全搞错了……虽然这也不能怪你们。我不是你们要抓的人。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么解释面部识别？就算是双胞胎也不可能在系统识别中完全吻合。”不得不说，Natasha真能比其他人先找到重点。  
　　  
　　可惜Tom没法解释，事实上他们就是同一张脸。尽管Tom认为这个没有染发、上妆的自己和Loki根本就不像。  
　　  
　　这时远处的天空传来隆隆的雷声。  
　　  
　　“Thor……”Tom自言自语。如果他没有记错，在剧本里Thor从一架战斗机上劫走了他的兄弟。  
　　  
　　紧接着，像是有什么重物落在他们上方，砸得机身一晃。  
　　  
　　Tony落下他的面罩，开启了舱门。  
　　  
　　“你干什么！”Steve向他喊，但是太晚了。  
　　  
　　金发的天神大步闯进来，一锤打飞钢铁侠，直奔角落里的Tom而来。  
　　  
　　“不，Thor，我不是……”  
　　  
　　他当然不会有时间解释，雷神抓起他的衣领一跃而出。  
　　  
　　随后的十几秒钟里，Tom完全搞不清发生了什么，他耳朵里灌满风声，脸贴着Thor冰凉的胸甲。他在金发壮男的挟持下穿过云层，胃里翻江倒海，任何高速交通工具带来的眩晕感比起这个都弱爆了。  
　　  
　　着陆之前Thor把他推下去，脊背狠狠撞在岩石上。  
　　  
　　如果是在现实世界里摔这么一下，身上的骨头应该已经碎光了。但他惊异地发现自己还能爬起来。  
　　  
　　“这是个误会，Thor。”他踉跄地站起来。  
　　  
　　然而这是一个愤怒的、行动中的Thor，他能听得进解释那才有鬼了。  
　　  
　　Tom钦佩自己在这种时候还能分心去欣赏他的扮相：乍看上去那就是Chris的戏妆，但是似乎又有些不同，毫无疑问Chris是个难得的美男子，而这个人……美得就像个天神（废话，他就是个天神）。  
　　  
　　“宇宙魔方在哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“在Loki那里。”Tom照实说。  
　　  
　　雷神显然认为他在耍滑头，一把扯住他的衣领，几乎把他从地面上举起来，“我看起来像说着玩的吗？我以为你死了。”  
　　  
　　“等一下，我能解释……”  
　　  
　　“弟弟，”  
　　  
　　“我不是你弟弟！”他差点顺口跟出一句“从来都不是”。从事实角度来看，这样说也没错。  
　　  
　　“但是我们一起长大、一起玩乐、一起战斗，你难道……”  
　　  
　　“等等……”他没有耐心听Thor说完台词，“你信不信也好，我不是‘Loki’。”  
　　  
　　Thor停顿片刻，露出困惑的神情，  
　　  
　　“我不知道你的头发是怎么了，那是魔法吗？不得不说，你这样看起来也不差。”  
　　  
　　算了，Tom想。他不应该对Thor的世界观有所期待。  
　　  
　　“弟弟，你听好……”  
　　  
　　这句台词像警铃一样使Tom预感到他应该采取点自我保护措施——比如卧倒——他也确实这样做了，当钢铁侠俯冲而下扑向雷神的时候。他没有被飞行物擦伤，但气流掀起的碎石还是打了他一身。

 

【4】

　　Tony、Cap和Thor大干一架之后，什么也没改变，Tom被当成神盾的头号通缉犯押送回浮空母舰上，关进那个特制的囚笼里。和预期的一样，Nick Fury向他宣布了“你敢挠一下墙就把你从高空扔下去”那一套。  
　　  
　　他坐在囚室里心焦地等待着那帮超级英雄发现他们犯的错误。在他完全没意识到的情况下，红发的女探员悄无声息地出现在囚笼附近。  
　　  
　　Romanoff探员隔着玻璃（当然，这应该不是普通的玻璃）走近他。  
　　  
　　“你穿这样真酷。”Tom由衷地赞美。  
　　  
　　她看上去不为所动。“我想知道你对Barton探员做了什么。”  
　　  
　　“我什么也没做，”我甚至没有Jeremy Renner的手机号，他想。“Loki用魔方控制了他。”  
　　  
　　“这么说你还是坚持你不是Loki？”  
　　  
　　“我不是。如果你想找到鹰眼，你们该去找真正的Loki……如果你相信我，他会出现在斯图加特。”至于具体是哪儿……剧本的设定没有这么详细，我们也不会真的去德国拍摄。  
　　  
　　“你是他的同伙。”Natasha说。  
　　  
　　Tom不打算继续无谓的辩解了。他们迟早会发现不是那么回事，毕竟Loki本尊还在继续他的阴谋呢。  
　　  
　　Natasha想继续盘问，刚开口却停下了。她用手扶着耳麦，似乎有什么命令通过听筒传达到她这里。  
　　  
　　“收到。”她说着转身离去。  
　　  
　　“你们找到他了是不是？”Tom冲她的背影喊，“你们找到Loki了？”  
　　

　　事实上，他们没找到任何人。是Barton探员和Selvig博士自行回来报到了。  
　　  
　　Tom终于被带离那个“仓鼠笼”，在会议室里，他见到了已经照过面的Fury、Stark、队长、Banner博士……还有刚刚回归正义人士队伍的鹰眼侠，从他那张脸看来显然被暴力殴打过。（也许是Natasha干的，也许是别的特工。无疑全局上下已经得到过“Barton叛变了”的通知，见他就打。）  
　　  
　　“他话说到一半就凭空消失了，”Barton探员作证，“就像被什么力量吸走了，他甚至……挣扎了一下。如果他是有意装的，至少会说完命令再走吧？”  
　　  
　　Tom希望他可以就此洗脱恐怖分子的罪名。  
　　  
　　“然后你们就清醒了？”Fury说。  
　　  
　　“所有人都清醒了，也许是因为魔方也不见了。”  
　　  
　　“照你们说的，”Tony嚼着他的蓝莓，“相同的时间，Loki失踪了，然后这家伙出现了，不可能是巧合。”  
　　  
　　“是不是那什么爱因斯坦－罗森桥？”Thor说完，一屋子人都向他投以惊诧的目光，“怎么了？Jane Foster告诉我的。”  
　　  
　　Tom摸着自己的下巴，  
　　  
　　“他可能在我的世界，带着魔方。我们可能是……交换了。”  
　　  
　　“这么说你的世界会面临危险，”Fury说。  
　　  
　　Tom猜想Fury并不真的关心发生在其他次元的威胁。这个世界的麻烦已经足够他操心了。  
　　  
　　“也未必……”如果能在这个世界里自动变成动作片主角一样摔不烂的钢筋铁骨，那么……“魔方在我的世界里会失去力量。”变成一个毫无威胁的塑胶道具。  
　　  
　　有威胁的是Loki和他邪恶的头脑。当他发现费尽心机搞到手的魔方变成了一块板砖，难保不会做点坏事来发泄情绪。  
　　  
　　“……他会泄露剧本！”Tom拍案而起，继而发现整个会议室的人用“你没事吧？”的表情对着他。  
　　  
　　好吧，公平合理——如果你们这些家伙跑到我的世界喊着外星人要来攻占纽约了，我们也会摆出同样的脸色。Tom讪讪地坐下。  
　　  
　　“听我说，在我的世界，这是这个严重的问题。”他解释说，“而且这是Loki感兴趣的事，不是吗，剧透，毁掉别人的乐趣。”  
　　  
　　“他说的有道理。”Thor表示支持。  
　　  
　　“无论如何，我们得把魔方找回来。”Fury宣布了一个基本上是废话的决定。  
　　  
　　“所以我们得找到Loki。”Cap补充。  
　　  
　　“还有我的剧本。”Tom不遗余力地提醒他们。  
　　

【5】

　　在下一步计划制定出来之前，Tom被暂时安排在一个休息舱里。他感到自己确实需要一点休息。  
　　  
　　他刚想躺下打个盹，舱门滑开了。  
　　  
　　“Tom，”Thor拎着他那不离手的战锤走进来，“我想问你一些事。”  
　　  
　　“……说吧。”  
　　  
　　他坐起来，拍拍铺位示意请坐。Thor放下锤子，在他身边坐下。  
　　  
　　“如果，”雷神说道，“如果你真是来自一个……唔，创造我们的世界的人居住的世界……”这个绕弯的表达让他看起来为难得像手脚被绊住了似的。  
　　  
　　Tom意识到自己的笑意让他更窘了，不得不强迫自己严肃起来。  
　　  
　　“我会怎样？Loki呢？Stark他们？将来会发生什么？”  
　　  
　　“这个么……在这一本结尾，你抓住了Loki，你们回家去了。”Tom诚恳地说，“然后我就不知道了。直到下一部电影拍摄之前没人会告诉我。”  
　　  
　　他省略了很多内容，诸如曼哈顿被砸成一片废墟，也许有平民伤亡……肯定会有，只是电影里不会有人追问。还有……Coulson死了。当然，他不会就这么死了，他已经是这个系列的常驻人物，在漫画里，在这个宇宙里，死而复生是再简单不过的事。  
　　  
　　但是关于这些他并不想告诉Thor，免得给这个天外来者徒增困扰。  
　　  
　　“他……我是说Loki，最后，他原谅我了吗？”  
　　  
　　“为什么这么说？”Tom费解地看他，“他给地球造成危机，他杀……我是说，他是那个应该寻求原谅的。”  
　　  
　　“不是那么简单。Loki身上发生的一切，我也有责任。”他湛蓝的眼睛里充满忧虑。  
　　  
　　Tom拍了拍他的肩，  
　　  
　　“不过……就算他‘原谅’了你，你会原谅他吗？在他犯下所有罪行之后？”  
　　  
　　Thor愣了一下，没有回答。  
　　  
　　“也许你们之间不需要什么原谅之类的事，你们有自己的方式。”  
　　  
　　“但我们都不是真的，”Thor转过头，“我们的未来已经注定（written）了，对吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，”Tom断然否定。  
　　  
　　因为后来的剧本还没写出来（written）。这是一个理由。不过……  
　　  
　　“不如这样想：并不是我们创造了这个世界。是因为你们的世界存在着，并且以某种方式——我不知道，宇宙里总会有点扭曲的通道什么的——投射到我们的世界，才有了那些故事。你们做的一切决定了我们的故事是什么样的。”  
　　  
　　“你真会说。”Thor的表情明朗了许多。  
　　  
　　“因为我相信你。你看，你明明就在这里，这么真实。”他用手托着雷神布满胡茬的两腮，“我怎么能不相信？”  
　　  
　　相信？  
　　  
　　等一下。  
　　  
　　记忆的碎片在他脑内迸开。窗外的云层。茶杯里浮起的热气。喃喃自语。  
　　  
　　（I have an army.）  
　　  
　　“我知道了！”他激动地抓住Thor的手，“是我把他‘读’出去了！就像《墨水心》那样！”  
　　  
　　Thor当然没听说过这些地球儿童文学，但这不重要。  
　　  
　　“我在飞机上的时候，一直在想着剧本，也许，也许无意识地念出来了。”也许我想得太多，以至于开始相信它。“我必须拿到剧本，把Loki读回这里。”  
　　  
　　Thor看上去仍然困惑，但他并没迟疑：  
　　  
　　“走，我们去找Stark他们。”

 

　　他们在实验室里找到Stark和Banner的时候，两位科学家看上去很不高兴这个临时会议打扰了他们的物理、天文、工程或者别的什么的高峰论坛。  
　　  
　　“这么说是你把Loki拽到另一个次元的？”Stark挑起半边眉毛，用那种看神经病的眼神看着他（或者说，理工生看艺术生的眼神）。  
　　  
　　“所以我觉得，可以用相同的方法让我们换回来。”  
　　  
　　Fury似乎在认真考虑这个方案的可行度，“如果Loki也意识到这件事，他会不会销毁那些剧本，那样他就再也不用回来了。”  
　　  
　　“他不会。”Tom断言，“他想回来。”  
　　  
　　“你说得就像你真的认识我弟弟。”雷神的话并不是讽刺，他用温和的神情鼓励Tom说下去。  
　　  
　　“相信我，活在一个没有魔法、坏蛋只能用枪和炸弹的世界，Loki不会开心的。”  
　　  
　　“别忘了，你说的那个剧本还在你的世界，”Tony不留情地指出，“你需要剧本才能回去，你回去才能拿到剧本，听出问题了吗？”  
　　  
　　“有Thor我就能回去。”Tom自信地回答。  
　　  
　　“我？”雷神看向他的异界友人。  
　　  
　　“即使在这个世界里，他一样是传说里的人。他的故事是写在书里的。”Tom弹了个响指，“《雷神》里Selvig博士给Jane Foster看过北欧神话的书，不是吗？我们应该去一趟……”  
　　  
　　“不用那么麻烦。”Banner博士用手指拨动一个文件，它滑到了离Tom最近的屏幕上，“这是你需要的。”  
　　  
　　那是一个名为《洛基的辩解》的文档。  
　　  
　　“谢了，博士。”  
　　  
　　“还是谢谢神盾的局域网吧。”Banner报以腼腆的微笑。  
　　

【6】

　　当旋风平息，Tom知道他终于回来了。就像多萝西回到了堪萨斯草原上的家。  
　　  
　　他记不得读了多少遍，总之最后一次奏效了。  
　　  
　　他回到了自己熟悉的地方（自从他在新墨西哥拍过一部片，他已经把这里列入“熟悉的地方”名单了），手里紧牵着Thor的披风。  
　　  
　　“我来过这里。”Thor说。  
　　  
　　“我也是。”Tom注意到不远处的一排拖车，“糟了，我们根本不知道Loki到这里多久了，搞不好他已经顶替我在拍戏了！”  
　　  
　　“猜得不错。”  
　　  
　　Tom和他的新朋友惊讶地回头，黑发的男人不知什么时候起已经站在他们身后。  
　　  
　　Loki穿着剧组的T恤，攥着剧本，显然他已经适应了新世界的生活，占据了Tom的位置。  
　　  
　　“我真为你高兴，Tom，”他笑着，像是真的感到欣喜，“你交了新朋友，真格的逞英雄比演戏要来劲多了吧？我在这里等半天了。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么知道……？”我们要来？  
　　  
　　“都写在这儿呢，”他举起剧本，“你，你们每个人，说的做的。”  
　　  
　　在纸页上，那些黑色的打印体字迹像波浪一样跳动着，不停地改写。阅读障碍症患者看书或许就是这种感觉。  
　　  
　　“你看，在我们说话的时候，它还在变。了不起的魔法，你们怎么做到的？”  
　　  
　　“说老实话，我也不知道。”Tom说，“但你得把它还给我。”说着他冲上去将Loki扑倒在地上，从他手里夺下剧本。争抢中最后一页被扯掉了一半。  
　　  
　　他得承认，这不是个非常好的主意。在殴斗这方面，Loki显然比他老练得多，更不用说Loki是有备而来。赶在Tom被揍成一个完美的血妆之前，Thor从背后勒住Loki的脖子把他扯开。  
　　  
　　“让我们回去解决那些恩怨，你不属于这个世界。”Thor试图用手臂捆住他，但效果没他期待的那么顺利。  
　　  
　　Loki不示弱向后肘击他的兄长，绊住他的腿把他摔倒。  
　　  
　　“你不也是吗，Thor？”Loki又向他腹部踢了一脚，“没有神力你什么做不到。天啊，我快要爱上这个世界了，Thor，在这里你并不比我强。”  
　　  
　　“也许你是对的，”Thor低声说，“所以我需要一点协助。”  
　　  
　　他拔出什么东西击中了Loki，邪神在一阵剧烈的痉挛之后歪歪扭扭地倒下去。  
　　  
　　“Tom，你还好吗？”Thor看向他的演员朋友。  
　　  
　　Tom抹掉鼻子下面的血，“我没事。”  
　　  
　　“上一次我失去神力的时候，这个小东西把我击倒了。”雷神站起来，把那个小小的武器别回腰里，“所以我猜它派得上用场。”  
　　  
　　电击枪？的确是现实里存在的东西。  
　　  
　　“你真是天才，Thor。”Tom笑着说。  
　　  
　　Thor看起来没工夫享受赞美。  
　　  
　　“接下来怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“我们去找个没被改过的剧本。”

 

【7】

　　“我说，你就不能先把他放下……？”  
　　  
　　“万一他醒了，跑了，怎么办。”Thor坚持把昏迷的邪神扛在肩上。  
　　  
　　Tom摇摇头：算了。  
　　  
　　“我去找Chris。”，他说，“你待在这儿。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”雷神抗议道，“我不能让你一个人对付那个……什么Chris。”  
　　  
　　“不，不是那样的，他是我朋友。”他连连摇头，“只是不像我这么……有想象力。你会吓着他的。”  
　　  
　　Thor顿了顿，像是被说服了，“人们都应该有想象力，像你这样。”  
　　  
　　Tom冲他笑了笑。那真是一句温暖的褒奖。尽管他不确定想象总是有益的。  
　　  
　　如果不是他对这个故事着迷，这一切本不会发生。Tom知道这是他的问题。并不是说他会笃信蓝盒子里住着时间领主什么的。只不过，如果真的有英雄能拯救世界，那也不是坏事，他从未放弃想象。  
　　  
　　好吧，也许他是有一点……就像Chris偶尔说起的：想象力过剩。  
　　  
　　“带上这个。”Thor把电击枪递给他。  
　　  
　　Tom拒绝了，“我不会对朋友用这种东西，不管为了什么。”  
　　

　　他循着踪迹找到Chris的拖车。车门开着。  
　　  
　　“Chris，你在吗？”尽管是准备来顺东西，他还是礼貌地敲了敲门。  
　　  
　　“我在洗澡。”车厢深处传来Chris雾蒙蒙的声音。  
　　  
　　好机会！Tom感觉自己就像个动作片主角一样有如神助。  
　　  
　　“我能借你的剧本看下吗？”  
　　  
　　“没问题，伙计，自己拿。”  
　　  
　　“谢了！”  
　　

　　“‘看看这些，看看你周围，你以为这疯狂的事态会因你的统治而告终吗？’”  
　　  
　　雷神看着剧本，他的兄弟仍然毫无知觉地搭他肩上。  
　　  
　　“‘太迟了。’”Tom念道，“‘已经来不及阻止了。’”  
　　  
　　“‘不，只要我们一起就可以。’”  
　　  
　　在他们周围，风开始卷成漩涡，裹挟着雷电的轰鸣。Tom感到自己也被震动着……仿佛即将被这风碾碎成沙砾。  
　　  
　　“再会，吾友Tom。”  
　　  
　　雷霆之神热忱地望着他，就像他们之间将会有一个热烈吻别——假如他们是爱情电影的男女主角。  
　　  
　　“再会。”Tom笑着向他挥挥手。

 

【8】

　　——先生？  
　　  
　　有人在说话。Thor？不，Tasha？  
　　  
　　“先生？”  
　　  
　　Tom扯掉眼罩，金发碧眼的空乘小姐在俯身向他微笑，  
　　  
　　“快要着陆了，请您系好安全带。”  
　　  
　　“呃，好的。”  
　　  
　　他在飞机上。是的，飞机上。喝了一半的茶水已经凉了，空乘小姐询问他是否可以收回。下方是新墨西哥州发烫的土地。  
　　  
　　“各位旅客，飞机即将抵达阿尔伯克基国际机场……”  
　　  
　　他扣好安全带，从包里翻出剧本，所有剧情和对白依照它们被编排的样子写在那里，并无异样。  
　　  
　　……哈，想象力过剩？  
　　  
　　当他合上剧本准备放回去时，却怔住了。  
　　  
　　剧本的末页有半张纸不见了。

 

【THE END】


End file.
